Confesión de Amor
by Ellie Bee Rox
Summary: Seiya no puede lidiar con los sentimientos por Serena y decide desahogarse escribiendo en un cuaderno. todavía no se si darle continuación.


El viento tibio corría fuerte y plañidero, azotando violentamente las ramas de los árboles, cubriendo de un ocre el camino que guiaba a los jóvenes a la preparatoria, tanto para entrar como salir de ella.

Dentro de los muros de aquél edificio estudiantil, un joven se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, todos ya habían salido, incluyendo a sus hermanos. Quería quedarse un poco mas, pues de algún modo lograba sentirse más dueño de sus pensamientos. De sus pensamientos como Seiya Kou.

Suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarras. Se sentía confundido, y miró hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba de un tono cobre, las copas de los árboles se mecían bruscamente, azotados por el viento otoñal. Se sintió identificado. La escena era tan fascinante en su turbio corazón que decidió ver más de cerca. Caminó hacia la ventana, podía ver su reflejo en ella, no era en esos momentos el chico galán, sus ojos seductores ahora solo se veían opacos, como si dentro de su alma, la tristeza consumiera cualquier rastro de alegría, queriendo cubrir todo. Pensaba en ella.

Regresó a su pupitre y de su cartera sacó el cuaderno. Lo miró unos segundos. Tener tantas ideas en su mente lo perturbaban, lo enloquecían, ella tan hermosa y tan prohibida. Tan pura, tan cálida, el corazón de ella esta ocupado. Tonta barrera, esa barrera que se interpone en la lucha por conquistar ese amor.

Tomó su lapicero y abrió el cuaderno, una hoja en blanco brillaba como un lienzo. Un lienzo, ¿eh? Podría ahí plasmar con detalle el dolor de su corazón. Comenzó dedicado a garabatear unos cuantos caracteres, ni siquiera pensaba en como ordenar las palabras. Como diría algún romántico, tan sólo dejó a su corazón hablar. El papel, su aliado. Su ahora mejor amigo.

"Bombón.

Estas líneas no saldrán a la luz, sin embargo quiero escribirlas, por medio de ellas habla mi corazón. Son líneas que hablan de amor, de un amor en silencio.

Me pregunto que pasaría si llegaras a leer esto. Sabrías que es una declaración. Pondrías una mirada acusadora sobre mi y preguntarías, ¿Para quién es? Y sonreirías. Tu sonrisa. Amo tu sonrisa. Obviamente te diría "Es secreto", insistirías en que te dijera de quien estoy enamorado.

Es de ti de quien estoy enamorado, mi dulce bombón, no se en que momento, pero mis sentimientos han ido creciendo, al grado que cuando te veo llegar siento que quiero correr y atraparte entre mis brazos y no dejarte nunca más salir. Quisiera decirte que por ti podría dejar todo mi pasado y escribir un nuevo futuro junto a ti. Solo junto a ti. Que nunca en mi vida había sentido todo esto por alguien y que conforme pasa el tiempo se convierte en algo agudo y doloroso. Que tu amor es para otra persona, y que tengo que resignarme a quererte y no tenerte. Maldito el tiempo que no me trajo antes a ti, y el destino que te llevó a los brazos de aquél hombre que ahora amas con locura.

No se que dirías si supieras todo esto.

Todos estos sentimientos me están consumiendo, me esfuerzo mucho por que no te des cuenta…que nadie se de cuenta, tengo pensamientos confusos en los cuales, me animo a querer luchar por ti, y en otros pensamientos, la voz de "ríndete, es imposible" me detiene.

Quisiera saber que debo hacer…"

Cerró el cuaderno al percatarse del sonido de pasos rápidos rompían el silencio. Se abrió la puerta del salón suavemente, dejando entrar a una Serena sorprendida.

-Seiya, ¿Qué haces? Por que estás tan solo.

El joven pelinegro se puso de pie y la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules que parecían penetrar el alma.

-Solo estudiaba un poco, bombón.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos en salir, el viento arrecia cada vez mas.

Seiya salió del salón rápidamente, impactado por la llegada de Serena, que no se tomó el tiempo de guardar el cuaderno. Intentando por su confusión del momento huir de ella, apresuró el paso excusando que tenía que llegar rápido a donde sus hermanos.

-Y decían que la despistada soy yo, Seiya dejó el cuaderno en su pupitre. Mañana temprano se lo entregaré. Tal vez puedo husmear para ver sus calificaciones. Jejeje.

Lo guardó cuidadosamente en su cartera y salió, cerrando tras de si la puerta.


End file.
